


Breach

by Solziv



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Gen, Grammaton Cleric, Libria, Mental Breakdown, No Dialogue, Prozium, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden rush of emotion is agonising for Cleric Preston. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918258) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987). 



> I blame melody1987 for my sudden need to write an _Equilibrium_ fan fic. I recommend reading their story, _Paradox_ , on this site.

Just one day without Prozium and the cracks are already beginning to show.

But that is all it takes.

Emotion trickles through, but it is not long, before it becomes a flood spreading throughout his body. It is crippling, pinning him to the ground like a helpless animal, not the stoic Cleric he claims to be.

He has spent years fighting and destroying those who would break Father’s law, only to succumb to the very disease that is human nature.

And for what? He does not even know. Why fight a cause without meaning? It is an absurd thought. But still he persists with his pathless motivation, and continues to feel.


End file.
